The Lost Histories: Liu Li-Fen and Liu Li-Qin
by XxXshirokuroXxX
Summary: The twin daughters of Liu Bei, Li-Fen and Li-Qin are the opposite of each other. The elder, Li-Fen is a warrior and strategist, who wishes to prove herself. Her younger sister, Li-Qin is everything a proper lady should be. Struggling in a world of men, Li-Fen and Li-Qin end up eneimes. Divided loyalty and a war of betrayal and hatred ensue behind the scenes of Shu, Wu, and Wei.
1. A Spy in Luoyang

Chapter One: A Spy in Luoyang

The palace of Luoyang is completely silent, everyone but the guards sleep soundly on this moonless night. Everyone but I. Cautiously I step into the war room. Decorated with a large table with a detailed map and blue wall hangings. Looking left and right I move soundlessly towards a stack of papers. I quietly sort through them. Whats this? Jing province... an alliance with Wu?! I must bring this to father in haste.

I take the paper and blow out the flickering candle. I fold it neatly and tuck it into my sash. I stride quickly to the servants quarters and reach under my mattress for my two iron daggers.

I smile, holding the familiar weapons in my hands once more.

Sliding out of the room I quietly close the door. I can hear footsteps. Panic starts felling up in my chest. I take a deep breath and force myself to keep a serene exterior. I cross to the other side of the hall and hide behind the velvet blue cutains. I can feel myself shaking. I know what happens to traitors in Cao Cao's household. Death. But if it comes to that, I will die fighting. No amount of pain can make me become trouble to my Lord Father.

"Xiahou Dun, the damn papers are gone!" I hear a voice exclaim in fury.

"We must recover them before our Lord wakes up." Xiahou Dun replies in cold anger.

My fear escalates significantly, as he brushes against the curtain. He knows I am here.

"Who is there?!" Xiahou Dun demands.

I pull out of the curtains and start dashing down the I hesitate for even a moment, my head will be hung on an spike. I can not fight both Xiahou Dun and who I assume is his brother, Xiahou Yuan. I hear shouting voices behind me. This has just gotten much more challenging than what I had expected my escape to be. I turn the corner and come face to face with my worst fear. Cao Cao.

I shove him aside violently and continue my seemingly hopeless escape. I am yanked back. I spin around only to see Cao Cao has taken hold of my long black hair. Damn. I step towards him and kick him in the groin. He impudently stumbles backwards into Xiahou Dun, letting go of my hair. I turn around once more and rush to the gate. I push it open and dash for the woods. Only a dark figure stands in my way.

The moon suddenly shines out from behind the black clouds. I step backwards in shock. Zhang Liao!

**-End of Chapter 1- **

*Disclaimer: DW or its characters do not belong to me!

Also, please note this is written solely by Shiro, not Kuro!

I do hope you liked it. If you have any ideas, comments or questions please do feel free to send me a private message, or just leave a comment! I'll answer them soon as I have a chance. Thank you for your attention to this matter!

_Shiro _


	2. Liu Li-Fen Vs Zhang Liao

**Chapter 2: Liu Li-Fen Vs Zhang Liao**

Hesitating, I stop, "Out of my way," I say holding my daggers in a defensive stance.

"My Lord requires those papers. And your head." Zhang Liao replies, drawing his twin axes.

I narrow my eyes. I cannot win a bout against him. Not only do my skills lacked compared to his, but his weapon is much more powerful. Escape is my only option.

With a confident glare I say, "You would fight a lady without introducing yourself? How rude."

He pauses, "I am Zhang Liao. Now, face me if you dare."

He suddenly lunges at me with extreme momentum. I am barely able to jump back and roll side ways to dodge his follow up series of slashes.

There is no way I can win this fight. I am too weak. But perhaps... I could feint an opening...

I pull my arm back slightly, creating a small breach in my defense. Seeing it, he lunges at me one more. But this time I am prepared. Sliding sideways, I use my blade to create a broad gash along his right he can react, I leap out of his range.

"Damn." He says, examining his wound.

I hear a clapping sound from behind me. Spinning around I back up to the edge of the forest, ready to flee.

"Impressive. You fight well, for a child." Cao Cao says with his cousins Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan at his side.

I have to go, but I do not dare turn my back to Cao Cao, "I am no child, Cao Cao."

I answer with a cold voice that even I shiver at.

"Perhaps you would join me? I could use such talent among my ranks." He offers, stepping towards me.

I can feel myself internally cringing at his words. Like hell I would join him. Like hell.

"I would rather death to serving a cruel tyrant like yourself, Cao Cao. I will never betray my Liege."I say with a death glare.

"Whoever your liege is, he should be grateful to have such a faithful a pity that such loyalty must be destroyed. But you cannot leave with those documents." Cao Cao says, narrowing his eyes.

With that, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan start walking towards me.

A malicious smile appearing on my face I say, "Come and catch me then."

Turning, I flee into the moonlit forest, past the overhanging branches. I know I have successfully escaped. No one I have ever met can keep up to my speed. But this is far from over. I must hurry, for the people in Jing province are in peril!

**-End Chapter 2-**

*I do not own DW or the characters who appear in this story. (Other than Li-Fen and Li-Qin)

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of 'Lost Histories: Li-Fen and Li-Qin'

Please feel free to comment or PM me any comments, questions and ideas.

Thank you so much!

_Shiro_


	3. A Late Warning

A Late Warning

-At Chengdu Palace-

"Welcome back Lady Li-Fen. Your father is waiting for you." Zhuge Liang says as I step into the familiar halls of my home.

"We must hurry! This information is critical." I exclaim as I start sprinting towards the audience room.

Pushing the door open I swiftly dart up the stairs and bow before my father, 'You must look at these, Lord Father."

He takes the document, and scans it over. He looks at my step mother, Lady Sun, "Surely this can not be true. We are in a alliance with Wu."

He looks to me, "You can go now, daughter."

"Yes, Lord Father." I answer, bowing as I exit the audience chambers. I sigh in relief. I made good time. A tragedy may yet be avoided.

But I still have a tight feeling in my chest, like something is going to change. Drastically.

I hope Yinping is alright.

I walk to my room and close the door quietly. I change out of my dirty peasant dress and into a princesses fine silks instead of my armor. It gives me satisfaction to be wearing these again, though I prefer my armor. I feel... weak in this. Looking into the mirror I smile. I am not beautiful as Li-Qin. My skin is tanner than hers, and my arms are slightly thicker, because of my training. Whatever. I'll leave the princess stuff to Li-Qin.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." I call.

"Sister, you're back! I missed you so much." Li- Qin smiles as she swings the door open and runs up to me.

I smile back, "I missed you too, little sister. You look prettier than ever."

She giggles, "So, who did your mission go?"

I exclaim, "Mission success!"

"That's great! Father must be pleased." Li-Qin says spinning around in a circle.

Yue Ying steps in the door, Holding a towering stack of books, "Welcome back, Lady good to see you again."

I walk to her and take half of the books, 'It is nice to see you again. I'll help you with these. You don't mind, right Li-Qin?"

"Certainly not. I will see you later, big sister." Li-Qin says cheerfully.

I watch her as she steps down the hallway and out of my sight.

"Where are we taking these, Lady Yue Ying?" I ask her as we start walking the opposite way.

"Jiang Wei asked for these. I swear, that boy never sleeps." Yue Ying says shaking her head.

"He has many expectations to live up to." I reply.

"Well, that is true." Yue Ying smiles faintly.

It is clear she is worried about him for some reason.

I smile. I had been missing the trivial daily life of the palace.

Yue Ying slides the door to the study hall open. Jiang Wei doesn't even look up, "Thank you Yue Ying, please set them on the table."

"Hey Wei, I'm back." I say, setting the books down.

"Lady Li-Fen? When did you get back?" He says, standing up.

"Not long ago. Maybe an hour at most." I reply, sliding into the seat next to him.

"I will take my leave now. Farewell, Lady Li-Fen." Yue Ying says as she exits.

"Farewell." I reply.

Turning to Jiang Wei I smile, "I spoke to Cao Cao face to face, and dueled Zhang Liao to a draw!" I exclaim.

"Really? That's really impressive. What did Cao Cao say?" Wei asks me eagerly.

"He said-" I start.

The door is bust open. Its Li-Qin. She has a frightened expression on her face.

"Li-Fen, father... he's gone mad! News just reached here that Guan Yu and Guan Ping have been slain by Wu and Wei!" Li-Qin exclaims.

No... this can't be. Was I too late? Maybe if I had not of taken so much time. This is all my fault. I couldn't find the documents quick enough. Because of me... Guan Yu... Guan Ping...

I'm so sorry

**-Chapter 3 End-**

* do not own Dynasty Warriors or its characters.

Did you like the third chapter?

Like before, please feel free to PM or comment any ideas, questions, or comments. They are greatly appreciated!

_Shiro_


	4. Blame

Chapter Four: Blame

It is my fault. My tardiness has gotten them killed. My foolishness. Xing, Suo... Yinping...

I am the one to blame.

I brush past Li-Qin and head to the audience room. Father... he will be burning with fury and hatred. He will need a target to take it out on. I shall be that target, since the blame on me is heavy. I will die a warriors death, gladly. I accept this. I take the responsibility for this, and I alone.

I open the door to see Father pacing with a deadly expression. Lady Sun has collapsed on the floor and is crying. Xing and Suo, Guan Yu's sons stand stonily faced to the side while their sister, Yinping, is on her knees, tears silently spill down to the marble floor.

I caused so much pain to my closet friend, Guan Yinping. There is not enough words that I have to describe this feeling. Despair maybe? Guilt? Melancholy. That sounds about right.

I start up the stairs. I drop to my knees, "Father, this has resulted of my failure. Please, let me die as a warrior. Let me atone for what has been done."

"Sister, what are you doing?!" Li-Qin demands, shaking me.

Yinping looks at me, "What are you saying, Li-Qin? This can't be your fault."

A green clothed messanger breezes bast me, "Lord Liu Bei, Zhang Fei has been assassinated by his own men!"

Liu Bei looks at his hands,"Not you too Zhang Fei... Guan Yu..."

The look in his eyes at this moment speaks of a terrible loss...

I look to where Xing Cai and Zhang Bao was standing. Xing Cai looked to the floor, then a hateful glance to Lady Sun. Her arms were shaking in fury. Her brother slid to the floor and slammed his fist in to it.

No... why? WHY?! More death, more pain. Because of me. Because I took more time than needed to find the crucial information. Damn the heavens, and damn the earth! Why does a thing like this happen? Why...?

Li-Qin rushes to my side, "Sister, don't do this!" she pleads.

I push her away, avoiding the hurt look she gives me. Yinping reaches out her hand, "Li-Fen?"

I slap her hand away, "Father, please, let me die with dignity!"

I turns to me. His face is burning with an intense mixture of sorrow and madness. He steps towards me, unsheathing one of his two blades.

"No, Father!" Li- Qin screams, her voice ringing in my ears.

"Lord Liu Bei, what are you doing? This is madness!" Zhuge Liang says stepping forwards.

The door opens and I hear a new voice, "Father, stop!"

Liu Shan.

Fathers gazes lifts from mine. He lets the blade drop from his shaking hands.

"Those black hearts of Wu will pay dearly for this."

**-End Chapter 4-**

*I do not own DW or its characters.

Please feel free to comment or send me a PM for any concerns, questions, or ideas. Thank you for reading the fourth chapter!

_Shiro_


	5. The Flames of Regret: Enter Lu Xun

The Flames of Regret: Enter Lu Xun

-At Xiaoting, Shu Han vs Wu-

I look out from the forest to the Wu encampment. The outcome of this battle is already decided. Our army is low morale, and Father... he has lost sight of his ideals of benevolence and peace. He demands that Wu be destroyed. What choice do we have but to try? Without loyalty this is no kingdom. It is a dysfunctional ruins of one.

"Lady Li-Fen, it is not safe to be so close to the front lines." Zhao Yun says, appearing to my left.

"I know, Zhao Yun. I just wanted to see our enemies myself. Let's go back to camp." I reply, turning away from the Wu army.

I sigh, looking up at the peach and coral sky. White clouds float by peacefully. I can't help but smile at the irony. Soon, may people are going to die. Who knows? Maybe I will die as well.

"Is something wrong, Lady Li-Fen?" Zhao Yun asks, staring at me.

I want to burst into tears at those words. 'Is anything wrong?' Of course somethings wrong. We shouldn't be here. This is a hopeless venture. We are not prepared, we are tired, and most of us will not survive.

I feel tears trickling down my face. I reach my hand up to my face and laugh. I can't stop, I have been holding to much emotions in all this time. Anger, pity, hate, sorrow. It has changed me. I know I can never go back to the peaceful days I used to live. I will always carry this anger and hatred with me. Forever and into my next life.

"My lady!" Zhao Yun exclaims as I drop to my knees.

At his serious face I stop laughing, and cease my tears. Standing, I stride back to the camp, leaving Zhao Yun staring at my back.

As I enter the camp Yue Ying brushes past me and whispers, "My husband wishes to speak with you."

I veer left towards Zhuge Liang's tent and duck into the entrance. Zhuge Liang is pacing to and fro with a worried expression on his face.

If Zhuge Liang is worried, then I am definitely worried. The master mind of Shu is feeling uneasy. This does not bode well.

"Lady Li-Fen, your father has vanished from our encampment. He's gone off on his own." He says, pausing to look at me.

"How could he do such a thing?" I ask in surprise.

"He is hurting, and wishes to avenge his brothers. He has forgotten of his ideals of benevolence and peace. All he wants now is blood." Zhuge Liang says in a despairing tone.

I look to the ground, then straight at Zhuge Liang, "I'll find him, Lord Strategist."

I exit the tent only to come face to face with Zhao Yun, "My lady, I'll help you."

I smile at him. "Thank you. But some things should not be over heard, Zhao Yun. Be more careful in the future."

He nods, then walks towards the stables.

"Princess, the enemy commander has appeared to the east. What are your orders?" A messenger asks.

I take a moment to think, "Take this message to the Lord Strategist: Lu Xun is in the east, Lady Li-Fen is going after him with Zhao Yun. Jiang Wei is to take over her current objective." I tell him sternly as Zhao Yun returns with his white stallion.

"Yes my lady." The messenger says as he heads to Zhuge Liang's tent.

"Zhao Yun, I am going after Lu Xun, who has appeared in the east. Are you coming with me?" I ask him.

"Yes." He says, mounting his horse. He offers me his hand and I take it, sliding on the horse behind him.

"Ya!" Zhao Yun exclaims as his horse bolts eastward.

Lu Xun... I met him at Chibi. An intelligent man, we had gotten along well. He will be a difficult foe to defeat. We must be wary of his trickery.

From a distance I see smoke starting to rise to the east. Zhao Yun urges his horse to speed up. Through the forest I see Lu Xun and a group of soldiers, setting fire to their arrows. A fire attack! I should had seen this coming. Leaping off the horse I turn to Zhao Yun, "Go to Zhuge Liang and tell him of the fire attack. Hurry!" I command.

"Wait my lady, what will you do?" He asks.

"I'll kill Lu Xun. Or he'll kill how war goes, and how a warrior lives. Don't worry. I do not intend to die today." I smile.

Pausing, Zhao Yun nods his head and rides back to the camp. I turn back towards Lu Xun. With a hesitating glance I creep closer to them. I circle around and walk out from where Lu Xun had his back to, "So, we meet once more, Lu Xun of Wu."

He turns around in surprise then looks at me with a smirk, "Ah yes, the young princess of the Shu-Han empire. Greetings. But I suppose this is not mere pleasantries."

"You suppose correctly. I am here for your head." I smile deviously, unsheathing my daggers.

His weapons are dual swords. I am at a distinct disadvantage. But I will be able to move quicker than he.

Drawing his swords he says, "If you withdraw now I won't give chase."

I laugh at that, "If you didn't want a fight, then you shouldn't of murdered Guan Yu. Now prepare yourself, Lu Xun."

With righteous anger I lunge at him. He blocks my attacks and swipes his blade near my face. Jumping backwards I put my hand to my face. It comes away sticky with blood.

Glaring at him I flow into a series of attacking, ducking and rolling. He blocks all of my moves. He's better than I thought. I push forwards and am stuck in a deadlock. His blades are stronger, and so is his physical strength.

He shoves me, and I stumble back, "Damn." I whisper.

Suddenly I hear shouting in the distance. I jump back and look. Its the Shu army, with father at the head of it. Their withdrawing. Looks like I'll have to get away from Lu Xun and join them. Lu Xun looks like he's been slapped in the face. Its an amusing look for him.

The heavy steps of a galloping horse approaches. I turn around and see Zhao Yun riding straight for me with his hand out. As he comes closer I grip is hand and swing myself onto the back of his horse once more. I turn and look back to Lu Xun, "I will defeat you next time!" I call.

Lu Xun's expression looks angry for a moment, then he shakes his head and smiles.

I look ahead. The Wu army is on the heels of our forces. Damn them. My thoughts reel back to stories of the battle of Changban. Zhang Fei, a single man, had frightened an entire army so Liu Bei could escape. If he could do that... then why can't I?

As we approach our forces I whisper into Zhao Yun's ear, "If I don't make it, tell Li-Qin I am sorry."

I leap off the horse. Zhao Yun stops, "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving all of your lives. Now go, Zhao Yun and don't forget to tell Li-Qin what I said!" I shout at him.

He looks down, then meets my eye, "Thank you... lady... no, Li-Fen. May fortune favor you."

I turn to watch the oncoming army. Taking a breath I quell all of my fears. I can now see Lu Xun at the head of the forces. I take another deep breath. Then I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. It echoed through out the plains. The Wu army skidded to a stop. I smile deviously.

"Ready for that rematch, Lu Xun?"

**-End Chapter Five-**

*I do not own DW or its characters.

This was a long chapter, and it took a long time to write :p

I hope you're happy with it.

I am also updating a lot because I had the last two days off school, so I won't have a lot of time to update after this. I swear, I will try!

As for our other fanfiction 'Symphony of the Three Kingdoms' Kuro is taking a while to write her chapter. But she is taking advanced math and has a ton of **homework**, so please forgive us!

Like before, feel free to PM me about this fanfiction or any other one. I will get back to you ASAP

Goodbye for now,

_Shiro_


	6. Melancholy Princess

Bonus Chapter (Chapter 6)

-P.O.V Liu Li-Qin-

Melancholy Princess

I watch our defeated army trail back into Baidicheng Castle from the balcony. Analyzing the crowd, I do not see my sisters face. Worry bubbles in my chest. Is she alright? I push the concern away. Of course she is. She is the strongest person I know.

I sprint down the spiral stair case to the entry hall, nearly tripping on my fine green silk dress.

Father walks into the hall with a painful expression. He looks so sad... so defeated. Did we truly lose this battle with such devastation? Looking into his face I see only hopelessness and despair.

"Father," I say, reaching out to him, "Where is elder sister?"

He only shakes his head and brushes past me. I turn and watch him saunter away. What does that mean?

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Zhao Yun with a remorseful expression on his face.

"Lady Li-Qin... your sister..." He starts, then stops, unable to continue.

"Where is she anyways? What heroic feat did she accomplish this time? Li-Fen, where are you? Hurry up, I'm waiting!" I call out, my voice resounding in the hall.

Zhuge Liang looks down, ashen faced and Yue Ying hides her face in her hands. Jiang Wei looks to the floor, hands shaking with fury.

I smile falteringly, "Where... is she?"

"Lady... no, Li-Fen has saved us all. She was always the bravest of us... I wish I had told her that." Zhao Yun says, avoiding my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I demand.

Finally looking me in the eyes he says, "She's gone."

His words sink in.

My sister, my other half... is gone? I... I...

NO!

Tearing through the crowd of officers I escape this suffocating atmosphere.

This can't be true. It can't be!

Please, someone, tell me it is false. Please!

This pain... has no room for words. This heartache will be washed away with blood.

Reaching to the back of my neck I run my hands over a scar. The twin symbol we carved into each others neck. So even in death, we will never be separated.

Dearest sister, I will avenge you. I swear it!

**-Chapter Six End-**

*DW does not belong to me, nor does the characters. (Except Liu Li-Fen & Liu Li-Qin)

So the sixth chapter is up! I do hope you enjoy the change of P.O.V ( In case you did not know P.O.V means Point Of View) as much as I did. Truly refreshing! I'll put up a couple more of P.O.V switches as the series continues.

Any ideas, comments, or questions are welcome. I might even incorporate your ideas if anyone ever comments ;)

Yours truly,

_Shiro_


	7. Imprisoned: A Truth Revealed

Imprisoned: A Truth Revealed

Leaning back in my cell I sigh. It has been days since I was thrown in here. Will they kill me? Will they not? I just wish they'd hurry up.I wonder what everyone is doing. They got away, that much I know. Lu Xun was reprimanded when we arrived at Jiangdong because of it. At lease if I am killed, I caused him to lose face.

Footsteps echo in the damp dungeons, "Your that girl from Shu, aren't you?" A childish voice asks with a menacing tone.

"Who is there?" I demand.

"You people stole Jing from us, and then Zhou Yu died. He died of shame and sorrow and illness that you people brought on. It was all your fault. I hate you, hate you, hate you! You should die!" She looks at me, her eyebrows furrowed and and anger burning in her eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a soft melodious voice, "Xiao Qiao, are you here?"

"Yeah, down here Da." Xiao Qiao replies.

Light footsteps approach and Da pauses in surprise, looking at me.

"I apologize for my sisters behavior. Come Xiao Qiao, Lord Sun Quan expects us at his celebration feast." Da says, pulling her sister out of the dungeons.

That girls words have surprise me. Xiao Qiao, her name was? It sounds familiar. But, "You stole Jing from us.". We stole Jing? I had been told it was given as a gift, then Wu decided they wanted it back.

For some reason I can feel my loyalty to Shu has... been fractured.

No. That is treason.

I am distracted by nearly soundless steps. I turn to see Lu Xun lounging against the opposite cell.

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly, still recalling my defeat at his hands.

"Our Lord has invited you to the feast. I think it would be in your best interests right now," He says emphasizing the next two words, "My Lady,"

This man... is he actually trying to provoke me? Well, I dare say he has succeeded.

I glare at him, "Then fetch me some clothing befit my rank," I say, then the next word slowly, "Officer."

He looks at me with a slight smile, "Fine."

Leaving he looks over his shoulder with a a critical glance.

Realization hits me.

...That son of a bitch. He tricked me into agreeing. Now I can't take it back.

Well, at least i may be getting closer to my main priority:

Escape.

**-End Chapter Seven-**

*DW and it's characters to not belong to me.

Well, the seventh chapter. I am hurrying these updates because I have plans all weekend. A Christmas party and a play. Yay me! I'll try to post a few more up before then.

Feel free to PM me any, comments, questions or ideas, they would be much appreciated.

I would also like to say I have a few songs that suit my story well. I'll list them:

Black Rock Shooter

Spinning Seasons Song

Letter Song

Steaming Heart

Egoselfishness

Or at least for what I plan to write, but Li-Fen keeps wrenching out of my story plan. It's as if she has a mind of her own.

XD

_Shiro_


	8. An Oath Upheld

An Oath Upheld

-P.O.V Liu Bei-

I stare at the ceiling blankly. This world... is cruel. First my brothers... Then Li-Fen. It is my fault. She was always such a responsible and compassionate child. I should had known she would do something like that. Trying to imitate Zhang Fei's feat from Changban... what a foolish girl. But she had faith in me.. and now I can feel my strength failing due to this damn illness.

I look over at Zhuge Liang, who is sitting calmly at the window, watching something beyond by sight.

_Brother. Brother? What is taking you so long? We're waiting for you. _

"Zhuge Liang... I think... my time to go has come..." I say weakly.

"My Lord, save your strength." Zhuge Liang says, moving to my bedside.

"No, I can hear my brothers calling for me. Zhuge Liang, Liu Shan must succeed me. If he proves unworthy... then **you **must lead Shu." I say to him quietly.

"My lord.." He says, trailing off.

"I can entrust my ideals to the next generation..." I say, my voice failing me.

_Brother let us go. Together._

"Yes... I am sorry I kept you so long Zhang Fei... Guan Yu..." I say.

I feel my self fading away...

_Guan Yu... Zhang Fei... I've missed you so much._

**-Chapter Eight End-**

*****I do not own DW or the characters, excluding my OC's Li-Fen and Li-Qin.

I'll try for another chapter today after this. I know this was short, but I needed to illustrate this important scene.

Again, please PM me with any questions, concerns, comments or ideas. :)

_Shiro_


	9. Welcome to Wu:Changing Perspective

Welcome to Wu: Changing Perspective

I stand in the Scarlett silk gown Lu Xun had fetched for me. Is this a joke? An insult? I want to throttle that man.

'Lord Sun Quan has been informed of your decision. He's expecting you." Lu Xun smiles at me, pointing to the door.

Into the tigers den I go: Literally.

As I step into the dining hall every thing goes quiet. I swear, I can't even hear them breathing.

Lu Xun clears his throat, "Presenting Lady Li-Fen of Shu."

Nearly everyone there glares at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over. Sun Quan stands to greet me, "Welcome to Wu, lady Li-Fen."

I bow, 'I thank you for your... hospitality." I hesitate.

Sun Quan smiles slightly, "Oh... yes, I apologize for your... accommodations."

Accommodations? Please. It was a dungeon! A filthy disgusting dungeon!

But I keep my head, "It is fine, Lord Sun."

Nodding he says,"Welcome our 'guest'! She will be staying with us... for a while."

Sly bastard. He will call me his 'guest', when I am merely a hostage.

"Hello. My name is is a pleasure to meet you." A girl with long black hair tied in back in a ponytail.

'Greetings." I say nodding my head as she sits next to Sun Quan.

'Hey miss, whats your name?' A man says stumbling into me.

"Sorry about that. Gan Ning's drunk again. I'm Ling Tong. It's nice to meet you." Ling Tong says as he pulls Gan Ning back and pushes him away.

These people... don't seem as evil as I have heard. They act the same as... Us. Like a family, but we were more restrained. They are just like us. Like me. I could... become accustomed to this.

I find that I have started smiling. I can't help myself.

But I will kill every single one of them if I have to.

Escape is still my goal. If I can get close to them and learn their weaknesses, even better.

But still... viewing them as_ people_ not _enemies_ makes me hesitate.

Perhaps they felt the same way I did about Guan Yu over Jing province. Betrayed, hurt...

That, I can understand.

But they are still my foes.

And I will do _anything _I can to escape.

Anything.

**-Chapter Nine End-**

***I do not own DW or its characters.**

eeek I have to go before my mom kills me for over using the computer!

_Shiro_


	10. Growing Bonds

Growing Bonds

It seems, Sun Quan has decided to trust me. Although, I do have a guard trailing me. Lu Xun.

Sighing, I lean back against a pillar. Looking up, the stars seem to sparkle against the curtain of black sky. It is just as beautiful as it was at home. I miss home. Father, Li-Qin... they must be worrying something terrible. Shaking my head, I look down at my feet. I wish I could escape, but with Lu Xun around it is nearly impossible.

"Lady Li-Fen.. I am sorry for how I treated you earlier." Lu Xun says, his voice coming from the pillar next to me.

I look at him, surprised. Empathy shows clearly on his shadowed face. He is certainly an odd man. Tricking me, then apologizing.

A quotation from a book pops into my head. The Art of War by Sun Tzu.

'Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance.'

Shaking my head I turn to him, 'No it is I who was in the wrong. I apologize for my temper."

He does not seem like the arrogant type, but it is worth a try.

Looking at me he smiles, 'Then lets be friends, as we once were at Chibi."

I don't think... I could ever be friends with one of the ones responsible for Guan Yu and Guan Ping's death. But yet I yearn to accept. What am I thinking? He has shamed me. I ought to be furious with him. Yet I feel like it was just a bout with a friend.

I turn away from him, 'I would like to retire to my quarters... where ever they are."

I keep my face stoney as possible. I will never be a friend of Wu!

"Oh.. yes. Hey Lianshi, could you take Lady Li-Fen to her quarters." He says, calling the girl with a long black ponytail over.

"Of course, Xun. Follow me, Lady Li-Fen." She says,

I follow her out of the hall. I can feel Lu Xun's eyes on my back as I turn down the hallway.

What is with him?

Lianshi looks back at me, 'You know, I admire what you did. Sacrificing yourself for your people. I would do the same."

... This woman... Lianshi... she's like me. A tool who wishes to protect her family and kin.

"But if you move against Wu, I will not hesitate to kill you. They are my kin, and I will protect them." She says, narrowing her eyes.

"And if you ever hurt Shu, my kin again, I will slaughter all of you." I reply with a wry smile.

"Then we understand each other. I do not believe you are a bad person, but your loyalty blinds you to the truth." Lianshi says to me.

"Haha... blinds me? You would say that to me? You people murdered Guan Yu and Guan Ping. I will never forgive you!" I spit at her with venom in my voice.

All the effort I put into keeping my temper has flown out the window. The same rage, hatred and despair I felt on the day they died echos in my heart. I want vengeance.

And I want it now.

But another part of me wants to become friends with them, laugh and talk with them as I did with Guan Yinping, Li-Qin, and Bao Sanniang. Even Xing Cai and Yue Ying. I want to spar with Zhao Yun again, and study alongside Jiang Wei under the tutorship of Zhuge Liang.

I am scared here. Scared, small and helpless. And I don't want to be alone. I'm afraid of being alone.

But I cannot bring myself to trust them.

Why am I suddenly questioning the things I thought were solid and firm beneath my feet.

I sink to my knees. Why? Why am I so weak now? Dammit!

"Are.. you alright?" Lianshi asks quietly.

"Am I alright? Do I look ALRIGHT to you? I am a disgrace, a shame to my family name. It was all my fault, all of it! Guan Yu and Guan Ping's deaths, then Zhang Fei's, and who knows what else is going to happen? It's all my fault!" I shout at her, tears streaming down my face.

She looks at me, then kneels in front of me, "The fault does not lie with you nor with me. It is with the leaders of this corrupt world."

The.. leaders...? It does make sense. I am but a pawn in this game of men, and Lianshi is one too. Perhaps she is right...

I can feel the burden of guilt evaporating. It is as if I could not see or breath before. Thinking that this world is like a chess game...

It makes things so much clearer.

I cease my tears, "Lianshi... thank you..."

She smiles, "You know, I think we could be good friends."

**-End Chapter 10- **

I thought it was time for Li-Fen to have a friend inside of Wu.

But I was thinking, I could alternate P.O.V's between Li-Fen and Li-Qin to make the this a bit more intresting. If you'd like me to do that PM me. Other wise I'll continue with mainly Li-Fen.

But I do say, this story is going along well, yes?

_Shiro_


	11. A Lost Girl

A Lost Girl

-P.O.V Lianshi-

The Shu Princess breaks into tears, dropping onto her knees.

I do not think this girl is a threat... Just lost, alone, and frightened in a strange place.

Kneeling down to her I say, "The fault lies not with you nor I. It is the leaders of this corrupt world."

She stares into the floor in thought. Her tears dry and she looks to me, "Lianshi... thank you.."

Smiling I say, "I think we could be friends."

I offer her my hand. For a moment she hesitates with a doubtful expression, then grasps my hand. I pull her up.

"Yes, lets be friends." She smiles at me.

I nod my head, "Your room is this way, Li-Fen." I say, leading her down the hall.

"This is Lady Sun Shang Xiang's old room.I am sure she would not mind is you borrowed some of her clothes. After all, you are her step daughter." I smiles at her, opening the door.

"Oh... yes. Thank you Lianshi. I am truly grateful that you would give me a chance here." She says, bowing to me.

"Please don't bow! Your status is so much higher than mine, I am a mere bodyguard." I say to her in surprise.

"You're exactly how Lady Sun said you were. Well anyways... goodnight." She says, withdrawing into her room and closing the door softly behind her.

Stepping away I stride down the candle lit hall.

I want to be her friend. But Lord Sun Quan comes first.

Always.

**-Chapter Eleven End- **

*I do not own DW or it's characters

Did you like it? I hope you did.

During the 10th chapter I felt bad for throwing Li-Fen into this situation. I also found quite a few errors in the story, so later I will go back through it and fix it up.

I really should be writing my school essays.

I always leave it to last minute though.

StoryBookWriter told me that I was "The Queen of Procrastination."

Haha. ;)

_Shiro_


	12. Letting Go

Letting Go

Laying on the bed of Lady Sun's room I sigh.A great weight has been lifted from my chest. I owe that to Lianshi. So I will try not to hurt anyone here. Rolling on my side I yawn.

Even though I want revenge, the lust for it has dimmed significantly. I do not think I could hurt anyone here after meeting them. They all seem like honest and kind people.

My eyes wander to the window, where the harvest moon is shining, with a slight tint of red.

I remember when Li-Qin and I were children we would sneak out of our rooms and watch it from the gardens.

I smile at the memory.

I wish Li-Qin was here. She would love this place.

My eyes feel heavy... I haven't slept well in that prison cell. I'll sleep. Just for a little while...

A loud knocking wakes me from my sleep, 'Li-Fen? Its me Lianshi. It's time for the morning meal."

Did I really sleep that long? That is odd for me. I usually wake up a few times in the night.

"You can come in." I call to her.

Lianshi opens the door and closes it behind her, 'Did you pick something to wear?"

'Oh.. uh no. I was tired last night so I just fell asleep in this dress. Sorry." I say with a nervous grin.

'it's fine. Anyways, lets look through here for a appropriate dress." She says, moving to a dark wooden wardrobe.

She pulls out a short red dress, 'How about this?"

"I am sorry... but I don't think I want to wear the Wu colors right now." I say hesitantly.

'Okay, well, there's this." She says, pulling out a white dress with blue embroidered flowers at the bottom. Its sleeves are long and also embroidered with blue flowers at the hem.

"I'll wear that one, if it is alright." I say to her.

'Yes, its fine. Lady Sun did not like this dress. Too girly she said." Lianshi smiles.

She presses the dress and says to me, "I'll wait for you outside your room."

She closes the door behind her as she leaves.

I quickly change out of the fancy red dress and into the more simple white dress with ease. Walking to Lady Sun's vanity, I pick up a white ribbon and tie my long black hair into a high pony tail which falls a bit past my shoulders.

I tie the powder blue sash around my waist.

Wait a minute. It hits me. I am related to Sun Quan. His niece. Maybe that is why I was not killed. Maybe not by blood, but by marriage. I am royalty here too.

Knowing that, and having Lianshi to help me, at least for a while, I feel confident enough to continue on.

I open the door. Lianshi looks at me, 'That dress suits you well, Li-Fen."

I smile to her in thanks and she leads the way to the banquet hall where Gan Ning and Ling Tong are having a heated argument.

"My blades are much better than your whatchamacallits." Gan Ning says to Ling Tong.

'There numb chucks you dumb ass. And the are way better than your dull kitchen knives." Ling Tong says with annoyance.

Quietly I say, 'Daggers are better. The speed and accuracy are higher than a numb chuck."

They both look to me in surprise then Gan Ning says to Ling Tong, "See, even the Princess agrees with me." He says with triumph in his voice.

Ling Tong smashes his fist on the table, "Then there is only one way to decide. Gan Ning, I challenge you to a duel!"

**-End Chapter Twelve-**

*Dynasty Warriors and it's characters do not belong to me.

I hope you like this chapter because I stayed up to 4 am last night writing it on loose leaf!

Anyways, the play starts in a half hour so I have to get ready now!

Oh, and thank you to the one person who did comment. I was so happy someone commented. :)

#Foreveralone

_Shiro_


	13. Growing Up

Growing Up

Watching from the sides, Gan Ning and Ling Tong fly at each other. Gan Ning is good with his daggers, but not fast enough to find an opening. Ling Tong is not attacking enough to win. They are about even in strength.

Gan Ning kicks Ling Tong in the stomach. He slides back, "You bastard."

Grinning Gan Ning darts towards him, but Ling Tong dodges to the left, dropping into a roll.

"Lord Sun Quan, a letter from your Lady sister." A messenger says behind me to Sun Quan.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him leave with the messenger. I hope that everything is all right.

"Greetings, Princess." Lu Xun says, standing beside me.

"Oh, hello, Lu Xun." I reply quickly.

"I, um..." He trails off.

"It's okay. I was upset and tired. Lets start over. I'm Li-Fen of Shu." I smile at him.

"Oh... okay. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Li-Fen of Shu. I am Lu Xun of Wu." He says in surprise.

"Hey, Lu Xun... care for a rematch? I want swords this time."I ask with a wry smile.

"Sure. The weapons are over there." Lu Xun points out.

I run lightly to the small hut and duck into the entrance.

All of these swords are very fine. A glinting sword with a red hilt catches my attention. It is sleek, and thinner than a regular sword. A dragon wraps around from the hilt half way up. It is a beautiful sword. Looking around I search for a second blade.

I trip over something and land on my knees. Ouch. My knees are skinned. It stings, but nothing I see it. A black shafted blade, just as thin as the is an arrow that stretches from the hilt to the tip of the blade.

Picking the two blades up I turn and stride out of the armory.

"Lu Xun. Prepare yourself." I say, standing in a defensive stance once more.

My previous defeat flashes through my mind, and I narrow my eyes in anger.

I will not lose again.

Lu Xun steps lightly towards me, "I shall not hold back."

"Nor I will I," I reply, feeling as if my heart has caught fire.

I will defeat him.

This time I will let him strike first.

He lunges at me, and I pull the red sword up, deflecting his attack. I swing my blade at him, but he jumps out of the way. Sprinting at him I leap up before he can react and kick him in the chest, making him fall back. I land on one foot, then quickly set the other down.

"Damn!" He exclaims as he stands, examining the bruise that must be left there.

As I lunge at him again he moves out of the way and kicks my back. I fall on to my stomach. A defenseless position.

He holds the blade to the nape of my neck, "Do you concede?"

I smile at the ground darkly. Trapping the blade between my boots, I twist over and wrench it from his hand I kick it away then stand firmly on the mats of the sparring area.

Lu Xun stumbles back, both hands grasping his singular blade, he swings for me.

He must know its over. He cannot beat me with a sole blade.

Spinning around him gracefully I jump back. He charges at me and I duck, and end up behind him. I slide my blade to his neck and the second one behind where his heart is. I whisper into his ear, "Checkmate."

"I concede to your skill, Lady Li-Fen." Lu Xun says in defeat.

I have restored my honor in defeating him. We are now even, though he did spare my life during the battle.

I smile, "Now, we can be friends."

He smiles as I throw his second sword to him. He catches it.

I start laughing. To think, just days ago we were sworn enemies. He starts laughing too.

After about a minute, I start to sober up, "Good match, Lu Xun."

"I'll be sure to defeat you next time. I still have much to learn from your style." Lu Xun says as he slides his weapons in to their sheaths.

I feel connected to Lu Xun now. The battle field is a way of expressing repressed emotions. From his movement, I feel like he is regretting something...

Sun Quan marches into the court yard, "Niece, there is some news that I think you should know. Liu Bei has died of illness. I am sorry for your loss."

The harsh reality sinks in. My father, the Emperor of Shu has died. Now my younger brother, Liu Shan, will ascend the throne. Is he ready?

But Father... Is gone. Perhaps it is for the best that he be reunited with his brothers. He missed them terribly and had no heart for ruling. I am sorry to say, I will never be able to think of him as the gentle and kind ruler he was.

But he is dead. How could this happen? Did the battle affect his health? Did something else happen?

Tears start sliding down my face. So much has vanished from my grasp. Gone forever. But this I know: I can never go back to the peaceful days, and will never retain the innocence I once had.

I do not lust for the battle field anymore. It only breeds hatred and sorrow.

There is only one thing I can think of that I want.

Vengeance on this uncaring world.

**-End Chapter Thirteen- **

*I do not own the DW series, nor their characters.

This chapter makes me sad, but it shows Li-Fen becoming more mature.

Now, I have school for the next five days so updating will be more difficult.

But I will try my best! At the very least I will try to update a new chapter every day, if not two.

Please forgive this!

_Shiro_


	14. An Uneasy Agreement

Chapter 14: An Uneasy Agreement

Pulling my cloak above my head, I stare at the grim castle of Luoyang ahead of me. If anyone could help me it would be Wei's new emperor, Cao Pi. He is a ruthless man with s terrible temper. Perhaps it would be best for me to seek out someone else. Sima Yi would be a valid answer. I am sure he would keep his word…. If I keep my end of whatever bargain is made.

Slowly I approach the gates and strike three times, the sound seemingly echoes inside my head.

The door creaks open and I step back quickly, in case an enemy appears.

But it is a mere solider. A guard. No one of importance, it will be easy to talk my way past him.

"Greetings. I am here to speak with Sima Yi. I have important information to share with him." I say with a whisper.

"Oh! Yes, please go on. I apologize for stalling you." He says, opening the gate for me.

"Thank you." I say to him.

Oh yes, thank you indeed, you fool.

Unfortunately, I have no idea where I am at the moment.

But I want desperately for Lu Xun to pay. He killed my sister. Li-Fen… this is the least I can do for you. The monster that has slain my elder sister… He will die by my hand.

Then I hear a voice, "Hey you, what are you doing over there?"

In fear I turn around. I see three men; all of them are wearing blue. Officers.

I am doomed.

"My name is Sima Yi. I have not seen you before. Who are you?" He asks.

Sima Yi. I found him.

Excellent.

"My name is Li-Qin. And I want a man named Lu Xun dead. I will pay any price." I say, staring at him with defiance.

"Well, well. Aren't you an angry one." The man on the left with brown hair mocks me.

I turn my dagger shooting eyes to him.

Sima Yi breaks my concentration, "What would you give to me in exchange?"

"Anything I can give."

This, my sister, is for you.

-**End Chapter Fourteen-**

*DW or its content/characters do not belong to me.

I am sorry for not uploading yesterday and the day before. I was grounded. Anyways, thank you for looking at our fan fictions!

_Shiro_


	15. Returning Home

Chapter 15: Returning Home

Father is dead. Yet I feel no sorrow. It is like I have gone numb. Emotionless. That is a relief. I do not want to feel this. It would only put salt into the wound.

Lu Xun puts his hand on my shoulder, "Lady Li-Fen…"

I turn to him, smiling, 'He has returned to his brothers. That is where he belongs. He had forgotten his ideals of virtue and benevolence. It is best this way."

Sun Quan nods, "Though we are not related by blood, but through marriage, you still possess the tigers blood which pulses strongly through your veins. I am proud to call you family."

I am touched by his words. Despite is calculating exterior, Sun Quan is a good man. I wish I had seen that sooner. I regret my harsh thoughts to him, and of the generals and people of Wu. I was wrong. They are not heartless or evil; I just wanted to put the blame on someone else.

"Since I assume, Zhuge Liang has reestablished the truce, may I return home to Shu? They will need me to cope with the following days." I ask Sun Quan.

Sun Quan pauses then says: Go with my blessing, niece. And take those blades with you as a token of our kinship."

I look to the blades. They must have been expensive. That he would give me such weapons shows that he respects me, and he respects Shu.

"I accept. Lord Uncle, I shall be, and always a friend of Wu. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. I am in your debt." I say to him, pausing with a small smile.

"I will have a horse waiting for you in the stables. " Sun Quan nods curtly as he exits the training arena.

Numb. I can't... feel.

Good. I do not think I could handle my emotions right now. I was already... wounded deeply. But Liu Shan will need me more than ever. So will the whole of Shu. My first duty is to them. My people, who are so distant to me right now. They seem so cold compared to Wu.

Without hesitating I start striding to the court yard. I will ride there, with no stops. They need me. And the need me now.

A hand grabs my arm.

Whirling around, I stare at Lu Xun.

He says this to me, "Please, My Lady, be safe, and take this with you."

Pulling off a silver chain, with a single decoration, a tigers tooth, and hands it to me.

I smile weakly, "Yes. I will try my best."

I take the necklace and bow my head to him. I back away, then sprint towards the courtyard.

Even if I wanted to, I can be nothing more than a friend to him.

Slowing down, I approach the white horse that is waiting for me. I pause to pat it's neck, then slide on to the saddle.

"Farewell. I will always be your friend, no matter what fate awaits me." I whisper under my breath, slipping the chain around my neck and hiding it under my dress.

Home. Despite all the death and horror, I still have a anchor. Fathers dream.

I will make it come true. I swear it.

Just watch me father. We will succeed.

I promise.

**-End Chapter Fifteen-**

Chapter 15 is up! Celebration! ;)

Anyways, I hope you like it.

_Shiro_


	16. The Dissappearance of Li-Qin

Chapter 16: The Disappearance Of Li-Qin

-Chengdu Castle-

Riding up to the familiar gates I call, "Open the doors, I, Lady Li-Fen of Shu has returned."

Excited voices chatter as the gate creaks open. I gallop the horse into the court yard and halt.

Liu Shan is rushing down the stairs, nearly tripping over his long robes.

I slip of the horse and am hit full force by Liu Shan, who hugs me tightly. I smile softly and squeeze him tight.

"I thought you were dead, elder sister. I am so glad I was wrong." Liu Shan smiles at me, stepping back.

"Have you no faith in me, brother? Of course I am. You need me. And while you still need me I do not intend to die." I smile back at him.

I hear a flurry of steps. Looking up, I see all of my old friends. But there was one missing. Where is Li-Qin? Why is she not here? It is odd.. She has always come out to greet me before this. Well, perhaps she is still sleeping.

"Lady Li-Fen! I... I am so sorry for leaving you there. It was shameful. I am not fit to be a warrior." Zhao Yun says, kneeling to me.

I turn and face him, "I commanded you to leave me. As a warrior, you cannot disobey one of your superiors. Please, do not feel shame. It is duty. You were only following orders."

He looks surprise, then nods his head, 'Thank you my lady."

Watching the crowd of familiar faces, I can sense them edging around the topic of Liu Bei's death. They are uncomfortable about it, and I will not ask. Eventually I will find out what happened.

Looking around again, there is no sign of Li-Qin. She is usually the first one to greet me. I am starting to feel worried. Did something happen?

I look at Liu Shan, "Where is Li-Qin?"

His eyes open in shock, then he looks at the ground. Something has happened. I can feel panic bubbling inmy chest.

Please let Li-Qin be okay. Please. If she dies... I won't be able to take it. I... I'll...

"Li-Qin fled after father died. She was vowing vengeance against Wu and Lu Xun. She turned into such a violent person after she heard you died." Liu Shan says, shaking his head in remorse.

My gentle and caring little sister, violent? Vowing vengeance? It cannot be..

I can see the truth in Liu Shan's words. He is not lying.

Sister...

I whirl to Liu Shan, "Where did she go, brother?" I demand.

'I do not know. She did not tell anyone." He answers solemnly.

I can feel the unspoken words hanging in the air, "And we do not have the manpower to search for her."

Shu is weak. Very weak. I am sorry to say this, but Li-Qin must fend for herself until we can spare the men to search for her. Sister, please forgive me, but this is the path I must walk.

I reach to the back of my neck, where the character for 'Twins" is etched onto the nape of my neck.

We put them there so that even in death we will never be truly separated.

But sister, where are you now?

**-End Chapter Sixteen-**

Did you like this chapter? I hope so. Things are going to really escalate soon. So prepare your selves for the next chapter!

Two more days until Christmas break, then I'll update even more. Just hold on until then!

_Shiro_


	17. Wu Zhang Plains

Chapter 17: Wu Zhang Plains

The months trickle by in orderly fashion. The leaves fell, the snow came, then it has melted once more. But still, Li-Qin has not came back. I have tried, and tried to find her. But it is inevitable. She is gone. I do not want to accept this, but my heart... I feel as if it has turned to stone.

Being a stone, I am no longer arrogant and proud as I once was. No longer do I pass my days in luxuries. My duties have significantly increased, and Liu Shan has been leaning on me. Too much. He must become an independent ruler if Shu is to survive.

Looking up, I watch Zhuge Liang as he sinks into a chair. He is paler than usual, and has a sickly air about him.

He will die soon.

Once he is gone, it is up to us, the next generation. Sometimes I feel as if that my Father's ideals are slowly fading out of sight. They are not the beautiful and powerful visions I could imagine before... they are frail and delicate. A single drop of water could tip them over.

But soon, I know a new rule will rise. Either Wu, Wei, or Shu will become the next dynasty. The Shu Dynasty. That sounds nice. But honestly, it is not likely. Liu Shan is not a great leader of men, though he possess the intelligence that our father lacked.

My burden is great, but it is for my brother. I could not protect Li-Qin. But I will, I swear, never let Liu Shan come to harm. I will bear this, and devote my life to him. I will have to forget Wu... and Lu Xun.

But it is a sacrifice I am willing to make.

I turn to Zhuge Liang, "What are your orders?"

"Sima Yi will not leave his fortress. We must get him out. Then it will be easy to defeat Wei with ambushes." Zhuge Liang says.

'How will we do that?" I ask him skeptically; Sima Yi is weary of Zhuge Liang's plots and plans.

They are truly rivals. Not only in their alliance, but they are continually testing each others intelligence. I admire them both.

'I have already taken care of what will be done... Lady Liu, take care of your brother. Jiang Wei is a worthy successor, but you posses the fore sight that is needed to keep Shu safe." I says, looking at me.

I do not argue. This is likely the last time I will ever see the kindly strategist.

"I will move to the ambush site. Zhuge Liang... and may the heavens help us." I say to him, smiling sadly.

"You were always a perceptive one. Take care of everything. I leave it to you and Jiang Wei." He says to me, as he stands and walks to the other side of the tent.

I bow, then walk away.

I could not save them. Guan Yu, Guan Ping, Zhang Fei, Father, Li-Qin, and now Zhuge Liang.

For what I was helpless for then, I will make up for now.

Sima Yi, death is awaiting you.

**-End Chapter Seventeen-**

Chapter 17 is finished and done! Now, I would be pleased to tell you tomorrow I will be watching the final Hobbit movie with Kuro and StoryBookWriter. Unless our plans changed. But expect a Hobbit fanfiction from me soon. Haha, don't worry! I'll keep updating this until I die. I promise. Or until I end the series. :)

_Shiro_


	18. A Mortal Hate

Chapter 18: A Mortal Hate

-P.O.V Li-Qin-

Watching from the walls, my master, Sima Yi paces to and fro. His face is etched with worry. He fears Zhuge Liang.

A scout approaches him, "My lord, Zhuge Liang has sent you this package."

I cringe. Sima Yi is going to lash out any moment. You can nearly see the loathing bubbling in his eyes.

"Give that to me." He snaps as the scout.

The scout passes it to him and scampers away, scared of his temper.

Watching him leave with a frown, Sima Yi unwraps the package to find a women's cloths. To put insult upon insult, the clothing belonged to a peasant.

Master is going to snap. It is inevitable. His eyes are burning with rage, and he is trembling in anger. Unfortanatly, I am the only outlet here on the castle walls.

"You fool! Why did your people send me this! Imbecile." He exclaims as he pushes me to the ground.

He moves his foot to kick me, and I shield my face.

'Father."

I look up to see Sima Shi and Sima Zhao standing behind their father. Slowly he steps away from me and turns to his sons.

I prefer this to the state I lived in before. I was always compare to _her_. She is so _strong._ So _intelligent. _All that Li-Qin has is her looks. She's so _weak._ I heard what they said when they thought I wasn't looking. At least Wei acknowledges my attempts.

"Did he really send you that? What a gutsy old man." Sima Zhao says, scratching his head.

A messenger approaches the trio, "The Shu troops have started to withdraw."

"Ah hah! Zhuge Liang is dead. They stand no chance without him. We shall advance now!" Sima Yi exclaims, laughing madly.

Not many things scare me anymore. But that laugh... it chills me to the bone.

The gates open and the Wei forces charge towards Shu's main camp.

But that is a mistake. I draw my bow, sensing enemy eyes. But I realize it too late as a voice shouts, "Now!"

A familiar voice... that has often accompanied my nightmares.

Li-Fen.

I see her leading a small force of Shu soldiers. Taking aim I draw back. I will pierce her heart. I don't care if she's alive. I have found a place where they accept me. Shu can burn along with all of my kin. I hate them all.

I let the arrow fly, and Li-Fen's eyes open in surprise. Then she smiles at me.

Why would she smile at me?

**-End Chapter Eighteen-**

No time for notes! I need to update Loyalty & Justice!

*DW does not belong to me

_Shiro_


	19. Betrayal

Chapter 19: Betrayal

-P.O.V Li-Fen-

The blue clad army of Wei winds their way confidently threw the rocky pass.I quietly watch from behind a large rust colored rock. I can't suppress a smug smirk at their carelessness. Do they truly believe that without Zhuge Liang we are helpless?

Though the death of out strategist is a devastating blow, we are still here. We can still fight. Our resolve is unbreakable. All of us are willing to give our lives. Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Wei Yan, Guan Xing, Suo, and Yinping, Zhang Bao, and Xing Cai... It is our duty. Even our fate.

I glance over the side of the huge rock. They are in position.

"Now!" I yell loud as I can.

Sima Yi looks around in surprise, "Retreat! Zhuge Liang must still be alive!"

Coward.

Panicked, confused Wei soldiers are surrounded by our ambush party. I rush towards them holding my blades confidently, "Dragon General Liu Li-Fen is here for your head!"

I kick a Wei soldier to the ground, then bury my blade into his chest. The battle ground is no place for mercy of any type. I pull my blade out of the man, "Who is next?"

"She's a demon! Run away!"

Pathetic.

I turn to watch them retreat, but a flash of blue and silver catches my eye. Looking closer, her features are familiar.

I freeze. Not in fear, but in shock. It is Li-Qin.

But why does she carry a bow and wear enemy colors? She is no warrior. Or an ally of Wei.

Her eyes bore into mine, piercing my heart. Hostility is almost radiating off of her as she strings her bow then aims it at me.

Li-Qin is the enemy.

I step back quickly in surprise. Li-Qin is a traitor.

She must be annihilated.

I shake my head in denial. It cannot be true. This is a lie, some sort of trick. This battle is messing with my head. I'm just seeing things. Fake, horrible things.

I watch her as she releases the arrow.

I shake my head and smile, It's all a dream because my sister would never hurt me.

She would never.

Stumbling back, I look down to my chest. A wooden shaft of an arrow has dented my armor, and the white shirt I wear beneath is dyed a brilliant crimson.

" Li-Qin...? What are you doing..?" I ask in shock, looking at her.

She smiles coldly, then makes her way towards me, "Now, sister, who is better? I or you? Who is _stronger_? Who is _weaker_? Who is more _intelligent? _That's me! Are you proud of me now?"

"Sister..." I say, in surprising.

My strength is waning, I sink to my knees.

"I was always so jealous of you. You, who were good at everything. But I'm better than you now. Don't dent it!" She laughs with a insane smile.

What happened... to make her turn into this... this _Thing_?

I close my eyes... Damn it... I'm so sorry Liu Shan... I can't return.. I think I'm going to die here.

I grasp the necklace Lu Xun gave me.

Lu Xun... please forgive me...

I look at Li-Qin,"I'll never... never forgive you."

Falling onto my side, I can feel my senses failing...

"Goodnight, big sister." Li-Qin says as I feel a sharp pain strike my head.

My sight begins to fade I slip into an oblivion of darkness.

- End Chapter 19-

Hello, I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating. Between exams and all of these bloody snow storms I've had few places where I can write for any length. (I wrote this in art class) Anyways I do hope you like this chapter. Haha.. I do make Li-Qin seem rather ruthless don't I? Nya!~~~

*DW or its characters do not belong to me!

_Shiro_


	20. Loyalty

Chapter 20: Loyalty

As Li-Fen drops to the blood soiled ground, I watch her in curiosity. She grasps for a chain around her neck. Looking closer, I can see that it is a tigers tooth. A token of Wu.

Fury swarms my mind. Did she get it from Wu? From... that man I swore vengeance on? While I suffered in Luo Yang, was she living a life of comfort with Sun Quan and his court? Unforgivable. Intolerable. She will not forgive me? Ha! It is I, who shall never forgive her. Not ever. I have lived too long with this envy gnawing at my mind, this hatred I denied. It is so much sweeter to see the person you despise at your mercy.

Stepping closer to her, I have decided her fate. A blow to the head, should be sufficient. I draw my foot back and kick her head with all the strength I can muster. She goes limp.

With a feeling of smug satisfaction, I rip the necklace from her hands. The chain breaks. I hold it up to the sun, grinning a heartless smile. I do feel, truly, pleased. She deserved everything she got. Always trying to be the hero. The arrogance of that women!

Drawing a dagger out of my sheath I hold it to the back of my neck and slice the skin, and the symbol for 'twins' off. I'll no longer be needing that.

"Lady Li-Fen!" I hear a familiar voice calling. Spinning around, I see Zhao Yun approaching us on his white horse.

Jumping off, he squints at me in confusion, "Lady... Li-Qin?"

I can feel panic well up in my chest. There is no way I will survive a battle with this man. Not a warrior skilled as he.

Despite my wounded pride, I step back, turn around and flee. I sprint fast as I can back to the retreating Wei forces. I don't look back, even though I can hear Zhao Yun calling my name. I cannot. This is my life now. It was my choice, and I will stick by it. No matter who I have to hurt or kill. No regrets.

Catching up with Sima Yi's forces, Sima Shi drops back and runs beside me. With suspicion thick in his voice he asks, "Where have you been?"

With a small smile I say, "I had to dispose of something."

Sima Shi regards me quietly as we keep pace with the fleeing Wei army.

"Your sister, I would assume." He says, gauging my reaction.

But by no means, despite my surprise, do I show any.

"You would assume correctly, young master." I reply smoothly.

He says nothing, but looks ahead with a sly smile. A frightening smile.

"Welcome to the Sima faction."

I look at him surprise, as he moves forwards to rejoin his father and brother.

I find my self smiling, with tears sliding down my face. I can belong here. These people, they will value me for who I am, not my heritage, not my face. Doubtlessly, I will serve in various plots against Shu. I do not mind. I have no need for my kin. They are fools, upholding weak and fragile ideals. Sima Yi has the wisdom that this land needs. Not only that, but his sons are worthy of the throne. I cannot say the same of Liu Shan. He is weak.

Shu can burn, my siblings along with it.

I will give the Sima family all of my strength.

Unconditionally.

-End Chapter 20-

Sorry for the wait!

I'm really exited for the next chapter. It's going to be a P.O.V switch, and its neither of the twins!

Actually, I've already written it. I have to type it though. :)

So it will be up soon!

*DW does not belong to me

Good wishes,

_Shiro_


	21. Expectations of an Emperor

Chapter 21: expectations of an Emperor

P.O.V: Liu Shan

My hands have grown leaden and sore in the short time I have been practicing. How pathetic. I will never be able to live up to my fathers legacy.

I have been forced into this role, bound by the chains of my heritage and the faded dreams of the previous generation. People like Jiang Wei, who have a firm belief in the broken ideals, I will never understand. These wishes of benevolance and peace are harming my people. They are so fixated on what their ruler wanted, they've become blind to the true facts. Is this not contradictory?

Sighing with weariness, I lower my self on to a stone bench. Looking over the pond, I quietly admire the cherry tree.

Empires are much like a flower. They bud, then bloom with prosperity and beauty. But their beauty is short lived. The petals start to fall, and the roots decay. Much like the Han.

The serene surface of the pond is shattered when a stone is cast into it. Looking up, I see Xing Cai. Quickly standing, I hide my rapier behind my back.

"Is it time for training already? I had not noticed the time." I say, forcing a smile.

"Yes, Lord Liu Shan." Xing Cai replies, nodding.

"Then, I shall go retrieve my weapon. Excuse me." I say, ducking into the hallway before she could reply.

I am sick of all of these expectations. Just because of who my father was, I am forced to continue in his footsteps. How is this fair? I don't want this. I never did.

Bitterly, I admit to myself, Li-Fen would be a better leader. She has charisma, intellect, and a natural leaders attitude. But I know she would never reach for the throne. Loyalty, is something she holds with pride. Never would she willingly betray me. I have no doubt. She suited to the throne, much more than I.

I look down to my blistered hands with contempt. So weak... I must become stronger. Even if my ideals are different than my fathers, I can not change what the others are fighting for. But for those things, they are not what I want. I know what I want. Freedom. I wish I could grow wings and fly away into the sky.

From the direction of the gates, I can suddenly hear a great amount of noise. Curious, I make my way towards them.

It is quite a scene. Yue Ying is pale, and her expression is frightening. Looking around, I can see two faces missing. Li-Fen, and Zhuge Liang. Are they...? No. It is impossible. Unthinkable.

Jiang Wei slowly approaches me with a sorrowful expression, "My Lord... the Lord Strategist Zhuge Liang has..."

Yue Ying becomes even paler than before at the mention of her husbands name, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

I can feel myself trembling. Without Zhuge Liang, what hope have we? Looking down, I struggle to regain my composure.

I failed.

"And Li-Fen? Please tell me she is not gone as well." I ask, pleading to everyone there.

Zhao Yun points to a small carriage that has just rolled into the court yard. I rush to it and desperately pull the door open. My ears are ringing and I am shaking uncontrollably. Please, Li-Fen, not you too. Why are the heavens so cruel? First Guan Yu and Guan Ping, Zhang Fei, then father, Li-Qin, and now, Zhuge Liang. Are we cursed? What have we done to deserve this? All we have ever done is try to help and protect.

Swinging the door open, I examine my sister. The wounds look fatal. Turning to Zhao Yun in fury I ask, "Who has done this?"

He glances away, then looks me in the eye, "Lady Li-Qin shot your sister. I saw it, but was too far away to be of any aid to her."

Li-Qin?

I feel as if this heart of mine has shattered. I can't think straight.

It is not fair.

But nothing ever was. Not for us.

-End Chapter 21-

*DW does not belong to me

Did you like it? I hope you did. Perhaps in the future I will put more Liu Shan P.O.V's.

Anyways the ending is nigh, to this tragic tale.

Ah yes, mournful day.

Anyways it is 2am, so I should sleep now.

good wishes,

_Shiro_


End file.
